1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a network system, a printing device, and a control program for the printing device.
2. Related Art
There is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications No. 2001-125755 and No. 2000-207144 a network system configured to notify not only terminal devices for clients who use a printing device, but also terminal devices for administrators who manage the printing device (i.e., management devices) of a trouble (error) caused in the printing device when using the printing device on a network.